Cloud coverage prediction has applications in areas such as solar energy forecast (generating energy production schedules, estimating daily energy yield, optimizing energy utilization and storage, scheduling maintenance, etc.), agriculture (rainfall prediction, etc.), and forecasting weather events (humidity prediction, lightning prediction, etc.). However, existing prediction approaches present accuracy challenges that commonly result in prediction errors.